


Everything's Squared Away

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Alex’s standing at the kitchen counter, mind full of little else than a vague sense of accomplishment at the well organized and uniform distribution of dishes in the dishwasher, when she feels Kara’s arms around her waist.Fill for the Supergirl Kink Meme prompt: Kara has lost a lot in her life but Alex belongs to *her*. Not rough or angry, very confident though





	

**Author's Note:**

> Features sex between foster siblings.
> 
> Also, idk why, but I imagine Kara likes to carry Alex around and Alex secretly likes to let her.

Alex’s standing at the kitchen counter, mind full of little else than a vague sense of accomplishment at the well organized and uniform distribution of dishes in the dishwasher, when she feels Kara’s arms around her waist.

“Everything to your satisfaction, Agent Danvers?”

It’s cheeky and playful in the way Kara gets when she’s well-fed and happy. Alex would have rolled her eyes, knew Kara meant to be gruff and military precise but failed abysmally, but it’s hard to be a disaffected cynic with Kara plastered to her back.

But Kara persists. “Everything all squared away?” she asks, bringing a hand up to smooth Alex’s hair behind her ear, baring the skin of her neck.

“Kara,” Alex says on a sigh, as Kara’s lips move up the line of her neck to her ear. She has an after action report to write, and some lab reports she’s been meaning to go over, and absolutely none of that is conducive to hands slipping up under the hem of her long-sleeved shirt and a soft tongue tracing the shell of her ear. It’s decidedly unfair, is what it was, because Kara knows, she _knows_ , what it does to Alex when there’s warm breath and a soft tongue anywhere near the vicinity of her ear.

It turns her into a quivering mass of _why, yes, of course I’ll do anything you want_ , is what it does.

“Fuck,” she hisses, unconsciously grinding her ass back against Kara as her knees go weak. “ _Kara_.”

And Kara just undoes the button on her pants with inhuman speed and laughs, bright and clear. “Well, if you insist.”

“I have…” Kara’s hand slides up to cup her breast, and Alex falters, “I have work.”

“So go do it,” Kara says with a shrug, biting gently at the curve where Alex’s neck meets shoulder. “I won’t stop you.”

Alex means to push away – _she does_ – but somehow her hand redirects itself until it’s behind her, tangled in Kara’s hair.

“But you should probably make up your mind about that, because I’m going to give you about five seconds before I pick you up and take you to our bedroom,” Kara continues, bringing her lips up to Alex’s ear again and _damn her_ , seriously. “And once I get you there, I’m not letting you back out until I’m finished with you.”

Just for the sake of it, Alex tries to muster an argument. It’s hard, though, when Kara bites down on her earlobe and rolls her nipples between her fingers simultaneously, effectively shorting out the connection between thought and speech.

“Three…” Kara’s saying, and Alex wants to know what had happened to four and five, but Kara’s fingers are tight against her nipples still, just the way she likes. “Two…”

It’s a lost cause.

“One,” Kara finishes, in one fluid movement spinning Alex around and hoisting her up so that Alex’s legs are wrapped around her waist. “You had your chance,” she says, eyes gleaming with mischief. “Now you’re all mine.”

Again, Alex would protest, just for form’s sake, but Kara’s lips are on hers.

It isn’t fair.

Alex has wondered about it before, about how bumbling, shy, adorable Kara could shed all of that like a skin. It happens when she’s Supergirl and it happens when it’s just the two of them, ensconced in Kara’s apartment or Alex’s apartment or anywhere else, really, where there’s no one else around to see. She’d even asked her once, pulling her head up from where it was resting on Kara’s chest, the two of them twined around one another with the tv largely ignored in the background.

“Because you’re mine,” Kara had answered, with a carefree, happy smile, “and Supergirl, she’s mine, and nobody can take either of you away from me.”

And _mine_ , she’s come to learn, means everything to Kara. Mine means safety and forever and not having to pretend to be anyone other than who she truly is, and it’s a little daunting, being in that very small bubble, because Kara holds on _tightly_.

Not that Alex would want it any other way.

As much as she’s used to it, it’s still somewhat disconcerting to have Kara carry her as if she weighs nothing. If Kara wasn’t who she was, then no matter how much time she spent in the gym, she wouldn’t be able to walk across the room, supporting Alex as if it’s inconsequential. She wouldn’t be able to press Alex against the wall in the hallway, apparently unable to wait, and bear down against her with a slow, insistent thrust that has Alex whimpering. She wouldn’t be able to pry Alex free and toss her onto the bed with a gentle bounce, grinning at the way Alex looks positively undone.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Kara says, crossing her arms to grab twin handfuls of the hem of her tee shirt. She pulls it up slowly, baring contoured abs and a blue satin bra – her best color – before dropping it to the floor. Her hair is tousled, from Alex’s hands and the pull of the shirt, and she looks so unlike the ebullient, awkward yet somehow staid girl the rest of the world sees that it’s as if Alex has a version of Kara that’s hers alone. “I don’t know why,” Kara continues, popping open the button on her jeans and tugging down her zipper. “Maybe it was the way you looked this morning, after your shower, with your hair wet and that tiny towel barely covering anything.”

Alex crawls backward on her elbows until she’s half propped up against the headboard, unconsciously licking her lips at the show.

Kara gives a little smile and turns, looking back over her shoulder at Alex as she pushes her pants down her legs, bending far more deeply than is necessary and lingering long enough so that Alex knows the entire purpose of the exercise is undoubtedly the hungry look she’s sure is on her face. “And I kind of wanted to call in sick and keep you here all day. You make me think all kinds of things, Alex.”

“What kinds of things?” Alex asks, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

“I don’t know,” Kara says, and Alex can’t tell if she’s being shy or coy. “All kinds.”

It would be easier to press for clarification if Kara didn’t crawl up onto the bed and up over Alex until she’s sitting back against Alex’s upper thighs. She gives the move a little force, so that Alex knows that no matter what she does, Kara can keep her right where she is.

“The kinds of things that make it hard to concentrate,” Kara confesses, reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She slides it down her arms and flicks it to the side before leaning forward, wrapping her hands around the headboard on either side of Alex’s shoulders, bracketing her. It puts Kara’s breasts so tantalizingly close to Alex’s mouth that there is no suppressing the urge to dart forward and taste.

It feels like being indulged, the way Kara winds her hands through Alex’s hair and lifts up enough so that Alex doesn’t have to strain her neck. She supposes, though, that it truly is little more than an indulgence in the strictest sense of the word, drawing her tongue across Kara’s nipple before sucking it into her mouth. It’s something she does for the way it feels to have Kara shift against her restlessly, the way it feels for her short nails to curl into the back of Alex’s neck.

“Uh-uh,” Kara says an interminable amount of time later, pulling back and keeping a hand against Alex’s shoulder, easily pinning her in place. “You’re not going to distract me.”

That hand continues to hold her still as Kara reaches down, tugging down the zipper on Alex’s pants. Alex tests the strength of the grip, finds herself utterly unable to move, and gives in despite herself.

It’s as good as permission for Kara to whip Alex’s shirt over her head and slide down, tugging on tight jeans and the undies underneath until they’re finally free. “Take it off,” Kara says, flicking her eyes at Alex’s bra even as she slips out of her own panties, so that when she straddles Alex again, it’s skin on skin. Kara takes advantage, leaning forward and slipping up Alex’s body until they’re kissing again, building up from gentle flicks of the tongue. At some point, Alex slides Kara’s glasses off, leaning over to deposit them on the nightstand, and when she returns, it’s as if Kara has become unfettered; they’re lost for a little while, kisses open-mouthed and messy, until Alex finds a hand on her chest again, holding her in place as Kara pulls back.

“Come on, Alex,” Kara says, adorably serious. “I already have plans for the first three times I’m going to make you come, so behave, okay.”

Alex wants to protest that she doesn’t behave, that she isn’t the kind of girl to _behave_ , but it suddenly seems against her own self-interests.

“Up on your knees,” Kara urges, sliding back so that Alex can do as directed. And if Alex looks a little surly about it, she still obeys.

“Now turn around. Rao, perfect, Alex.”

Alex doesn’t know if it’s part of the plan, the way Kara’s hands slide down her back and over the swell of her ass, or if Kara just can’t help herself. Either way, she loves the sound Kara makes, a helpless little whimper, and Alex thinks there may be benefits to behaving she hadn’t considered before.

“We should get a mirror,” Kara murmurs, kneeling down behind Alex and drawing her back so that they’re pressed tightly together. Kara’s lips find her neck, high up at the edge of her hairline, and Alex shudders. “I want to be able to see you.”

Alex blushes deeply, ashamed of how much she finds she’s not opposed to the idea.

There’s pretty much no hope for after action reports and lab results once Kara’s hand finds its way between her legs. She wonders if Kara’s grand plans had an ulterior motive, because sometimes Alex still finds herself afraid to completely let go when Kara’s watching her. Like this, though, with Kara behind her, face pressed to the back of Alex’s neck and fingers making firm, quick circles on her clit, she doesn’t have to worry about all of the ultimately inconsequential things that trip her up. She can cry out, can buck against Kara’s fingers and reach back desperately, needing some kind of connection. And when Kara’s fingers wrap around her own, pulling their joined hands up so they rest on Alex’s chest, she can trust in Kara’s strength to hold her up when she falls.

“I love it when you come for me,” she hears moments later, when her heart slows down enough so that the racing of it isn’t the only thing she can hear. “Stay here, just… stay here. I’ll be right back.”

As if Alex could move, she thinks, wrapping her hands around the headboard to keep from collapsing completely.

She feels Kara behind her seconds later, a rush of cool air against her skin betraying the use of super speed. When Kara puts her hands on Alex’s hips and pulls back hard, not using her full strength but using enough of it so that Alex might as well be a rag doll, Alex almost wants to scold her for using shortcuts. She doesn’t though; she still hasn’t caught her breath, and it’s actually a relief not to have to hold herself up. Instead, she sinks down onto the mattress, her face pressed against it and arms outstretched in front of her though she’s still on her knees.

It’s a bit of a surprise to feel the head of Kara’s strapped-on cock sliding back and forth between her legs, its full length slipping through her wetness in a way that has her spreading her legs just a bit more and trying not to moan. She’s not averse – she’s pretty much never _averse_ – but still, it’s been a while.

Maybe that’s why she gasps when Kara slides inside of her, or maybe it’s the way Kara’s fingers dig into her hips. Maybe it’s the way one of Kara’s hands traces up her spine to tangle in her hair as she begins to move, pulling Alex’s head back so that she finds herself scrambling up onto her forearms. It’s unfair, how well Kara knows her. It’s unfair how Kara knows this is one of Alex’s weaknesses, how it’s the kind of thing that will absolutely and completely undo her. It’s unfair how she doesn’t even have to plead for harder or faster because Kara already _knows_.

The headboard is slapping against the wall with an almost unnaturally steady _thwack thwack thwack_  and she’s – god, the sounds she’s making are absolutely mortifying. She can’t even bury them in the pillow because Kara’s grip is tight, and any effort she makes to dip her head only results in being firmly put back in her place, which only compounds everything terribly.

She won’t be able to look the neighbors in the eyes for _weeks_.

When Kara lets go of her grip to plant her hand in the mattress, letting Alex take some of her weight as she reaches around with her other hand to circle her clit, she revises her assessment.

She won’t be able to look the neighbors in the eyes for _months_.

Kara’s murmuring something against her ear but she can’t hear it, too far gone to be able to retain all of her senses.

She’s panting too hard to protest when Kara slips free, even though some part of her isn’t yet ready to give up the feeling of being filled. It’s maybe another moment of Kara’s unfair knowledge, though, because Alex is deposited gently onto her back and Kara is sliding into her again, moving with slow, gentle strokes. Kara’s hair tumbles over her shoulder as she leans over Alex, bracing herself against the mattress so that her breasts just brush against Alex’s own as she moves, and Alex can’t help herself.

“I love you,” she says, curling a hand around Kara’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

It’s almost unbearably intimate when Kara finally pulls back, focused so intently on Alex that Alex knows every little twitch and shiver is being catalogued. She wraps her legs around Kara’s waist and, perhaps because Kara has worn away her reserves, lets her see everything without reservation.

This time, she comes with a moan, with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Kara, holding her as close as she can.

It’s only fair that Alex have at least a few minutes to compose herself, because not everyone can have the stamina of a Kryptonian. Kara doesn’t seem to mind, spending the time pressing kisses against Alex’s cheek and then down her neck, unable to resist. Kisses that are edging over into something more serious, and Alex knows that if she doesn’t make her move, Kara will be too busy to let her.

“Roll over,” Alex says, tilting her hips to emphasize the point just in case Kara’s disinclined to do some behaving of her own. She’s not, though, holding Alex tight as she flips their position so that they settle gently, and Alex takes a moment to enjoy the feel of Kara against her before she starts to rise. She feels strangely empty as she pushes up onto her knees, letting Kara’s cock slide free of her, even though she’s been well and truly fucked. Then again, maybe that’s why.

She doesn’t really have a plan as she inches her way down Kara’s body, until she finds the cock prodding at her lips and honestly, it just seems natural, the way she opens her mouth to take it in. Above her, Kara gasps, and Alex wishes for a moment that Kara could really feel this, that instead of just tasting herself, she could taste _them_.

“Alex,” Kara says, her voice nearly a whine as her fingers sift through Alex’s hair, but Alex ignores her. She takes her time, lets Kara see her use her tongue. Lets Kara see the way she sucks hard, lets her hear the way she pulls away with a pop, until Kara’s hips are surging up against her.

Alex would continue to tease if she had it in her, but she doesn’t. Instead she fumbles with the straps holding the cock in place until they’re loose enough for her to pull it away. Then she’s between Kara’s legs, her tongue tracing a path from her opening to her clit. Kara’s hand is back in her hair, gripping just tightly enough for Alex to feel the hint of a sting. She relaxes into it, relaxes into the feel and taste and smell of Kara until Kara is crying out above her and then crying out again.

“No more,” Kara pants, and this time, her name is a moan. “ _Alex_.”

She’s too exhausted to do anything other than snuggle into Kara when Kara pulls her close, even though she’s sweaty and sticky. There’s a complaint on her lips when Kara manhandles her so that she’s draped across Kara’s front, straddling Kara’s hips in a way that’s slightly off-kilter, but it disappears in a sigh when she presses her face into the curve of Kara’s neck. Besides, she’s barely able to keep her eyes open, not when she’s sated, warm, and comfortable. And safe, she adds, as Kara’s arms tighten around her, even though she’s fairly sure from the steady in and out of Kara’s breath that she’s already asleep.

 _"Mine_ , _"_ she whispers, echoing back to Kara everything the word means when it’s between the two of them. And maybe Kara’s not asleep, because she smiles and presses a kiss against Alex’s hair with a wordless sound of assent.


End file.
